Through Our Eyes
by dqmwartist
Summary: Sully leaves the clinic angered and heartbroken, wondering when Michaela will see things through their eyes. Leaving Michaela to wonder how she can fix things before their upcoming wedding. Each reflects back on different parts of their relationship.


Through our Eyes

Michaela's heart sank the moment the door closed behind Sully. She hadn't meant to cause another rift between them. Only now it seemed she had. Her mother and sisters showing up had been a complete surprise, one that was welcome in some ways and in others not so much.

The way her mother turned and looked at the beautiful home Sully had built for her and the children, commenting that it was only larger than the first didn't sit well. Michaela had wanted to tell her that it was so much more than that, but with trying to please her mother all her life she looked up at the home with those same eyes. Sully built the home out of love, why couldn't her mother see that?

They'd also argued over whether to exchange two rings and the changing of the name for a woman when she marries. While she was always willing and open to new ideas, it seemed Sully was more reluctant to change.

Even the train had caused problems for them early on. Michaela had been thrilled at the idea and all the wonderful changes it could bring. She would be able to get her medical supplies faster be able to get places quicker. The town had even let her drive the first spike in to show how grateful they were to her for casting the deciding vote.

Michaela had told him then, _"We'll find a way...but I promise you, if the day ever comes that I see your heart breaking, and you can't take it any longer, we'll pack up."_ She began to wonder now if his heart was breaking and if there was any way she could fix things before it was too late.

Sully didn't bother to turn back when he heard Michaela's voice call out his name. He was angry with the way her mother barged in as if she was the wedding planner, trying to dictate this and that. What he had planned with Michaela was something they both agreed on and wanted, not half of Boston's finery.

Then having the home he built with his loving hands suddenly become not good enough broke his heart. "Home is where the heart is," he'd told her and meant it. Did the size of the house really matter that much?

Only thing that mattered now to him was finding his friend before General Custer. With a bounty out on his head there was no telling what crazy things the general would do to get ahold of Cloud Dancing. Ever since Washita things with the Indians had changed so much and he was tired of seeing the army constantly fighting them. All they wanted was peace, not violence, although the army was too blind to see it.

At his wedding, if there was one he thought to himself, he wanted Cloud Dancing standing right there beside him. He was the one person Sully could always count on, the brother who had saved him from near death after the passing of his wife and baby.

By morning he had reached a small clearing in the woods, the morning sun peering through the branches. It was peaceful and just what he needed to relive the anger inside his heart. Sitting down he crossed his legs, placed each hand palm up on his knees, and closed his eyes to the sun.

Sully was soon at peace and began to remember those happy moments shared between Michaela and himself. He remembered their conversation about a relationship and a burning fire, something Sam had told Michaela. _Michaela: "You know what Sam said? She said that seeing us together is like watching a fire burn." Sully: "Is that good? Michaela: "Well, ignore a fire and it burns out. But if you tend to it, take care of it, feed it...it keeps growing bigger, burns brighter." _ He smiled at the memory; they'd certainly done their best to keep the fire burning brightly. It wasn't easy but he wouldn't have it any other way.

No matter how many times they fought or disagreed their love brought them back together again. When Ethan Cooper tried to take the children away, their love was put to a dramatic test. Michaela and Sully each wanting badly to keep those children from harm, when all they needed was love and support. In the end the children were returned to them safe and happy.

Opening his eyes, Sully reached down to pull up a dandelion. It was still fluffy and white waiting to have its seeds blown into the wind. Sully thought long and hard about the anger he set aside and the path he wanted to continue on with Michaela. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but then again nothing in life was easy.

Making a wish, he then formed his mouth in an O to blow the seeds. His breath came out pure and clean as the fluff was soon scattered in all directions to begin a new life.

Michaela was fraught with worry days later with no sign of Sully and more talk from her mother and sister about how Sully had jilted her at the alter before the wedding. She knew him well enough that he would never do that to her. Although the demands she had put on him about the ring, not stopping her mother, the home, and the name change, she wouldn't blame him if he never came back.

She could hardly concentrate in church that morning and ended up slipping out before the service was over just to get some air and clear her head. Walking over to the bridge she placed her hands on the rail and looked down at the water flowing below. It was free to move without restraint or care in the world.

Michaela was about to lose some of that freedom with marriage and the whole thought of it scared her. She had become very independent without wanting to rely on anyone. It was Sully who had told her that there was no shame in letting others help. Even helpless with a broken arm when they'd gone to get water samples, she couldn't argue with him.

She also couldn't picture her future without Sully by her side. He was her steady rock, always there when he needed her, and somewhere in Boston or before she had fallen deeply in love with him. "Sully," she whispered into the air, "Please come home, I'm so sorry for everything."

A moment later the bell sounded and folks began to come out of the church. Michaela wiped her eyes, gained composure and made to join her family. Rebecca seemed concerned when she spotted Michaela coming towards them. She smiled as if knowing what was going on and as if to say everything is going to be ok.

Michaela looked around for her children, Matthew and Colleen hadn't come out yet and Brian had gone off to talk with Jon. "They'll be along, don't worry," Rebecca said gently as she guided Michaela towards the wagon. "Of course they will," Michaela replied. "It's just that…" but she didn't get far as Brian's voice cut through the air. "Sully!"

Michaela's heart skipped a few beats as she turned to see Sully coming out of the woods and into the meadow. Without thought her feet carried her straight into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, please, forgive me," she breathed. "I'm ready to see things through our eyes."

"Me too, I'm sorry we fought," Sully replied. "Even sitting there as Custer's prisoner all I could think about was you and making you my wife. For starters how about you don't gotta change your name and I don't gotta where a wedding ring."

Michaela smiled up at Sully starring into his beautiful blue eyes, "Sounds like a great place to start," she answered before kissing him lightly on the lips. Her heart was overjoyed at having him home again and she was ready to start her new life with him by her side.

As they walked towards the wagon to enjoy a picnic lunch Michaela remembered something Sully told her, _"Sully: "Courtin's like reading a book. You gotta take each chapter in order." Michaela: "Some chapters are harder to get through than others." Sully: "But you read 'em all. Otherwise, you'd be cheatin' yourself outta the whole book."_ While their courtship was over she hoped they could write another book through their eyes no matter what life put in front of them.

© 2013 by dqmwartist


End file.
